This feeling that I never had before
by Appelsientje
Summary: You only miss someone when you lose them - Fluttershy x Rainbow Dash. OC Nicolas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I had a really long car trip lately, so I wrote my first My Little Pony story :)**

**Unfortunately English isn't my first language, so prepare for some simplified English :D**

** I'd be very happy if you reviewed, I'm curious of what you guys think about my story :) **

**...I obviously do not own My Little pony.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fluttershy walked out of her house as a sweet smelling air entered her nose. It was a beautiful day and the yellow coated pegasus smiled. She and her friends were about to go picnicking this afternoon. After having fed all her beloved animals she walked to the market. She had promised to make a salad, so she needed some vegetables. On the way to the city center Fluttershy thought about how much fun the afternoon would be and about how much she cared about them. Even if she was a rather shy and quiet pony, no way her life wouldn't be complete without her friends. She couldn't even imagine a life without them. _Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight and her little dragon Spike, Applejack, and -_

"Hey, Fluttershy!" a voice called.

The yellow mare recognized this voice out of thousands. She smiled spontaneous when she looked up and, as espected, saw a cyan coloured mare.

"Oh.. H-hey Rainbow" Fluttershy greeted quietly.

"What ya doing? " The cyan pegasus questioned when she got to the ground. Two dark pink eyes looked deeply into Fluttershy's green ones. It gave Fluttershy a warm feeling inside as she shyly smiled at Rainbow Dash.

"W-well, I'm going to the market for the picnic this afternoon", she answered.

"Great! Also, make sure you get some extra food today, maybe there'll be a special guest!" Rainbow exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh..W- Who's that? I mean, if you don't mind telling me..."

"The one and only Nicolas! The most famous stallion on television, you know! Isn't that awesome?" The excited pegasus unfolded her wings by the thought of it.

"..Yes, sounds like a lot of fun.. I guess.." Fluttershy said softly. In fact, she didn't like meeting new pony's. It scared her.

"Well, I have still some work to do, see you later Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash said as she flew up and raced through the sky. The other pegasus instead didn't move at all and stared her friend fly away, until she had disappeared into the clouds hanging above Ponyville.

* * *

"Is everything ready guys?!" Pinkie Pie screamed all hyped up ,"My ice cake hasn't molten yet, has it?"

"Calm down, dear. Everything will be just fine" Rarity said while tapping Pinkie Pie on her shoulder.

"Ah wonder how he'll be like", Applejack wondered.  
"I' ve done much of research on him. He is going to make a new film soon." Twilight spoke.

"He's so hot!" Pinkie Pie and Rarity giggled.

"And his movies are so cool!" Rainbow added.

Fluttershy stayed quiet, even more than normally. He seemed rather a macho. And he didn't care much about his muscled body either. In fact, she never had been attracted to the muscled colts body's.

"You don't seem so excited, Fluttershy? Don't you like him?" Twilight remarked.

"Oh no, I am, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I think he's..n- nice" the shy pony said. She then covered her face behind her long purple manes.

"There he is!" Rainbow called.

The widely built stallion walked towards the group. He seemed really self- confident: he flipped his dark manes as he winked to the group mares, almost making Pinkie and rarity Pinkie faint. His coat had a dark blue color, matching with his black manes. His eyes instead were dark red.

"Good afternoon, girls" Nicolas grinned.

They all greeted back , Spike being slightly offended, as Rainbow spoke: "Woah, you look as awesome as in your movies!"

"I look awesome? I AM awesome." The stallion winked - again - as all the mares laughed. They just all admired him. Fluttershy tried her best to put a little, fake smile on her face. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the fact Nicolas winked at Rainbow. She felt odd.

"So I see you're a pegasus?" the colt asked Rainbow.

"Yes, I'm the fastest one here around!" The cyan pony replied as she extended her wings to their maximum length.

"Looks like we're going to be good friends then," the other pegasus grinned as he took the same action as Rainbow Dash. His dark blue wings were enormous and breathtaking.

"Oh, Fluttershy is a pegasus too," Rarity said as she pushed the shy pony in front of the stallion. Fluttershy felt really small, standing in front of this huge self-confident pegasus.

"Unfortunately, she can hardly fly..." Pinkie added, being glared by Rainbow after she said so.

Fluttershy shivered as saw the pair of fire red eyes, laughing at her. She lowered her head and looked at the ground, ashamed and feeling simply worthless.

"So you're not even worth being called a pegasus", he smirked ,"Just joking, ya know." Nicolas laughed, his laughter followed by the others. Fluttershy though knew he wasn't joking at all. He glanced at her as if he was ready to kill her. Her eyes began to tear as she ran away.

All her memories of the past came back. _Every filly around her laughed at her. _  
_'Fluttershy can hardly fly, Fluttershy can hardly fly, Fluttershy can hardly fly!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, concerned. Fluttershy shook her head. "You know he was just joking, right..?" Twilight added. Some hours after the picnic with the TV star Nicolas, Rainbow and Twilight decided to visit Fluttershy, to be sure she was okay.

Fluttershy sighed.

"H-he doesn't like me..I- I'm not worth him.. And..he's m-mean" Fluttershy sniffled.

"What are you talking about? He's not mean, he's amazing!" Rainbow began. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Fluttershy still felt sad, even though she was happy her friends came and cared about her. Rainbow came closer to Fluttershy and putted her hoof on her shoulder as she smiled at her.

"No need to worry." she whispered. Fluttershy's heart seemed to beat twice as fast as before and a bright blush crept on her face with Rainbow being so close. Their noses almost touched.

Rainbow Dash soon backed away as Twiglight spoke: "Also, Nicolas asked if we wanted to play in his next movie!"

"You're playing too, right?" Rainbow asked.

"W-what? Me? I can't act, and I don't want to be in television either. I'm sure the movie will be a lot nicer without me.."

"Come on Flutters, are you sure? We're all playing." Rainbow said.

"I'm really sorry..." Fluttershy said. She really hates being on the center of the attention, or being on stage or on television... Especially with a certain Nicolas being around her.

"Okay, have it your way then" Rainbow sighed.

"Are you guys staying a little bit?" Fluttershy asked biting on her lip, enjoying the presence of her friends.

"Uhm, well.. Me and Nicolas were going to have a race right now, actually." The cyan Pegasus said. Fluttershy nodded, disappointed.

"And I have some work to do in the library... Oh and Flutters, we're not going to the spa tomorrow... We have an repetition for the movie." Twilight said. Fluttershy was now extra disappointed, since the spa was a tradition.

"We'll see you later." Rainbow said as she walked away, Twilight following. Once the door was closed, Fluttershy felt very lonely. Now she had nothing to look forward to, which made her quite scared.

* * *

That was only the beginning. The next couple of days and weeks Fluttershy saw her friends less and less due to Nicolas' new movie. Fluttershy felt alone and she missed her friends so much. Once she was on the way to the market to buy some food and she heard common voices. She immediately recognized Rainbow Dash's voice, so it caught her attention. Fluttershy decided to quietly step to the place where the voices came from.

She saw all of her friends picnicking together, along with Nicolas… She wasn't even invited. Her heart felt broken. Also, many tears followed on this. It was now real. This famous stallion took her place.

Even when Fluttershy encountered some of her friends, the only subject they would be talking about was this 'handsome' colt (the others talking and Fluttershy listening, obviously). Everypony admired him... And she.. She was some garbage, meaning anything to anypony.

Things went worse as several months passed. . She missed her friends badly. Especially this cyan colored pony. Once Rainbow wasn't there anymore, Fluttershy realized how important this pony was to her. Her life seemed so worthless without her filly friend. Fluttershy woke up every morning with the thought of not seeing Rainbow anymore and became more depressed day by day. She didn't smile anymore, didn't laugh anymore, didn't leave her house anymore and even her animal friends couldn't make her feel better. She missed her friends. She missed Rainbow. She missed the pegasus who meant the world to her.

Fluttershy thought and thought. Rainbow smiling at her. Rainbow talking to her. Rainbow caring for her. The memories of her made her heart go crazy. Rainbow was a really close friend, and they had a strong bond although their characters were absolutely opposite. The green eyed pegasus always thought this was just a real strong friendship, but she had that strange, overwhelming, warm feeling through her whole body. She wanted to hug her. Cuddle with her. Or even.. Kiss her. It was so odd. A mare couldn't possibly.. fall in love.. with another mare.. could it?

At the same time tears rolled down her face. She meant nothing anymore to Rainbow Dash. Everything was gone.


End file.
